1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
One of methods of recording images, data, etc. using ink is the inkjet recording method. The theory of the inkjet recording method is to eject liquid or melted solid ink from a nozzle, a slit, or a porous film, etc. and to perform a recording on paper, cloth, film, etc. Various methods of ejecting ink are proposed such as ejecting ink using an electrostatic attraction force, a so-called charge controlling method, ejecting ink using vibration pressure of a piezo element, a so-called drop-on-demand method (a pressure pulse method), ejecting ink using a pressure generated by forming and growing air bubbles with high heat, a so-called thermal inkjet method, and recorded material of images and data with extremely high resolution may be obtained.
In the recording methods using ink, including this inkjet recording method, in order to perform a recording with a high image quality on various recording media such as a penetrating medium and a non-penetrating medium, a method of transferring to the recording medium after recording on an intermediate transfer body is proposed.